Various promotional devices have been developed to promote products and services which require customer interaction. Some of these include devices the customer can participate in at home, i.e., scratch-off cards which reveal prizes or discounts, as well as devices for which a customer must be present to participate, i.e., mailing keys to customers who must bring them to location at which a locked trunk, car or, the like is kept.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved promotional device to attract customer participation at the promoter's location.